


Light in the Darkness

by Anima_princess_1



Series: Pokemon Collection [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Love Story, Starcrossed Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: Unberons are considered outcasts. Because they evolve only under the light of the moon, the other Eeveeloutions are afraid of them. They're forced to live deep in the forest forbidden to leave and the Eevees are told terrifying stories about the Umbreons that keep them out of the forest and afraid of them. But an Espeon named Lily is drawn to the forest. There she meets an Umbreon named Shadow and the two fall in love. But things are far more complicated than they know. Shadow's brother is determined to bring the Umbreons out of the forest and not only rule over the Umbreons but all the Eeveeloutions.





	1. Chapter 1

All her life, ever since she was a little Eevee, Lily had been told to stay out of the forest. That was where the Umbreons lived and she had been told that the Umbreons were dangerous. But for some reason, the forest called to her. One day, she decided that she was going to go into the forest and discover the truth about the Umberons.

☆☆☆

"Bye, Mom," Lily called. "I'm going out."  
"Just be home before dark. And don't go into the forest," her mom called back.  
"I will."  
Lily walked down the path taking care not to get too close to the forest in case her mother was watching. Once she was out of sight of her house, she made her way into the forest. She was going to learn the truth about the Umbreons. The forest was dark and not at all like the beautiful fields and meadows that Lily had grown up in. It was also creepy. Lily had the feeling she was being watched ever since she entered the forest. She knew it had to be the Umbreons and that they had never seen an Espeon (or any other kind of Eeveeloution) this close before. Suddenly three Umbreons stood in front of her.  
"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" said the lone female Umbreon as she and the other two circled Lily.  
"Looks like an Espeon to me," said one of the males.  
"Do you know what we do to Eeveeloutions that enter our forest?"  
Suddenly there came a growl. Another Umbreon stood on top of a nearby bolder.  
"Nightshade. Shadow Runner. Night Hunter. Back off," he said. "I'll deal with her."  
The three Umbreons walked off as the fourth one jumped down from the bolder and approached Lily.  
"Don't hurt me," she said cowering.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Shadow. What's yours?"  
"Lily."  
Shadow nudged her to her paws.  
"Follow me," he said.  
"Where are we going?" Lily asked as they went deeper into the forest.  
"Those three will let our leader know that you're here. If I let you go, they'll hunt you down. So I'm taking you to our camp."  
The two continued on until they came to a large clearing. Hundreds of Umbreons were there as well as several dozen Eevees that would one day evolve into Umbreons.  
"Just stay close to me," Shadow told Lily as he lead her through the gathered Umbreons.  
"So," said the Umbreon who appeared to be the leader, "is this the Eeveeloution that came into our territory?"  
"That's her, Midnight," Nightshade said.  
"Can we get rid of her, boss?" asked Shadow Runner.  
"No," Shadow said before Midnight could give a reply.  
"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow," Midnight said as he walked around him and a frightened Lily. "Why deprive the others the fun of watching her fight for her life?"  
"Because...I claim her as mine."

☆☆☆

Lily waited in Shadow's den. She had been sent there after the meeting. She still had no idea what Shadow meant when he said he claimed her as his but he had promised to tell her as soon as he got home. A noise drew her attention to the den's entrance. At first she thought it was Nightshade or one of the other female Umbreons coming to intimidate her but she soon saw to her relief that it was Shadow.  
"What happened out there?" Lily asked.  
"I'm sorry but claiming you was the only way to keep you alive," Shadow said. "They would have killed you other wise."  
"I need to get home. My mother will be worried sick."  
"You can't leave. I'm sorry but Midnight won't allow it."  
"I'm stuck here?"  
"The other's won't harm you. You're mine now so they'll leave you alone, as long as you don't try to leave. Come on. I'll show you where you can sleep."  
Shadow lead her into one of the side tunnels.  
"You'll be expected to keep the den neat and prepare dinner every night," Shadow said as they continued walking. "Once Midnight believes that you can be trusted, he'll let you go off into the forest alone. Until then you'll have an escort or will have to send others to get the things you need."  
"I'm expected to be your servant?" Lily asked.  
"No, you're my...mate."  
Lily stared at him, her violet eyes wider than he thought they could be.  
"Your what?!"  
"My mate. As I said it was the only way to keep you alive."  
"If you so much as lay a paw on me..."  
"I won't. I won't force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."  
Shadow gently rubbed his muzzle against Lily's.  
"I know I can't expect you to love me," he said. "But I hope that in time we can be friends."

☆☆☆

Lily had been in the forest for nearly two weeks and none of the Umbreons had shown any signs of warming up to her with the exception of Shadow. Despite the fact that he had claimed her as his mate, he never touched her with the exception of accidently brushing against her at night when they were sleeping.  
Shadow had managed to get a message to Lily's mother through a Murkrow friend of his (Murkrows being the only Pokémon that accepted the Umbreons) so Lily at least knew that her mother wouldn't worry about her. However, she still missed her family. She was so lonely when Shadow was away.  
Lily was busy cleaning up the den when she heard someone come in. She knew it wasn't Shadow; the steps were too light and besides she knew his scent. She turned to see Nightshade.  
"Well," the female Umbreon said. "If it isn't Miss Sunshine hard at work."  
All the Umbreons with the exception of Shadow had taken to calling Lily Miss Sunshine since she had evolved by reaching a high enough level during the day.  
"Shadow won't like that you're here," Lily said. She had since let Nightshade intimidate her.  
Nightshade entered the den anyway. The other female Umbreons would back off when Lily mentioned Shadow but Nightshade didn't care. This was because she felt that she had a higher rank. Being an outsider, Lily wouldn't have a rank except that everyone believed that she was Shadow's mate making her ranked higher than the other females since Shadow was ranked second pack after Midnight since the two were brothers. But Nightshade believed that she had caught Midnight's eye and would soon become his mate making her status in the pack higher than Lily's.  
"I don't care," Nightshade said. "I'm actually surprised that you're still here. I would have thought that you would have tried to run away the first chance you had."  
Lily knew that Nightshade was trying to bait her. It wasn't the first time the female Umbreon had tried to draw her into a confrontation. But Lily wouldn't let her. She knew what would happen if she did just like she knew what would happen if she tried to run away. But she wasn't about to let Nightshade know.  
"Maybe I really love Shadow," Lily said.  
Nightshade growled, her body ready to attack. However, what she didn't know was that it would be a bad idea. Despite her daintier size, Lily was the stronger of the two her level being much higher and having more experience since she grew up with three brothers.  
"Nightshade," came Shadow's voice.  
The two females looked towards the entrance of the den where he stood.  
"Leave my mate alone," he finished emphasizing the words "my mate".  
Nightshade growled at Lily one last time before leaving the den. Shadow watched her go, giving her the same intimidating look that she was giving Lily. Lily walked up to him.  
"I could have taken her, you know," she said.  
"I know," Shadow said. "You beat me in half our practice fights. And I don't hold back."  
Lily felt her heart speed up. She had never felt like this before. Could she be falling in love with Shadow? No. She couldn't be. Umbreons only love other Umbreons and Espeons only love Jolteons, Flareons, Vaporeons, Leafeons, Glaceons, Sylveons, or other Espeons. Lily felt herself squirm under Shadow's gaze. It was true. She was falling in love with an Umbreon.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily had been living in the forest for nearly a month and had to admit, if only to herself, that she had fallen in love with Shadow. She tried to rationalize it at first. Shadow was protecting her so it was only natural for her to feel grateful. But the more she tried to rationalize, the harder it was. There was no denying it; she was in love.  
Though Shadow had claimed Lily as his mate, in the month she had been living with him he hadn't "sealed the deal". And he had no intention of doing so either. He knew exactly what would happen to Lily if he didn't claim her as his mate and he didn't want to see that happen to Lily. He had hoped to keep her safe and eventually become friends with her. He never expected to fall in love with her.  
Lily was busy straitening up the den. Midnight still refused to let her out on her own and the other Umberons refused to go with her to get the supplies she needed so she was stuck in the den until Shadow got back. Lily found herself growing more and more anxious for Shadow to return with each passing day. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was in love with an Umbreon. And not just falling in love with one; wanting to be with one. She's never known another Eeveeloution that's been in love with an Umbreon. Then again she's never known another Eeveeloution (or any other Pokémon for that matter) to have spent this much time with an Umbreon.  
"Get a hold of yourself, Lily," she said. "He's an Umbreon. He probably doesn't even love you."  
But Lily couldn't help but think what it would be like to be Shadow's mate in more than just name. To know that he loved her as much as she loved him. To be the mother of his children. To want such things with an Umbreon would get her banished back in her village but here everything was different. She wanted Shadow and the only thing that was preventing her from acting on it was that Shadow didn't seem to return her feelings.  
  
Lily looked through the supplies that she had. She had lived with Shadow long enough to learn his favorite foods and wanted to make his favorite meal for dinner. However, she was still missing a few things. A noise drew her attention to the entrance to the cave. A female Umbreon stood there. She was young; most likely just evolved.  
  
"My name is Night Rose," she said. "Shadow asked me to help you."  
  
"I could use your help," Lily said. "There are a few things I need to make dinner."  
  
Together, Lily and Night Rose left the den. With Night Rose's help, Lily soon had everything she needed. Once back at the den, Night Rose looked at Lily.  
  
"Are you and Shadow going to have Eevees?" she asked.  
  
Lily nearly dropped the bundle she was carrying and looked at Night Rose.  
  
"Not that I know of," she said.  
  
"But you've been his mate for almost a month now."  
  
"That doesn't mean that I'm expecting Eevees."  
  
"But Mom said that Eevees come when mates bed together."  
  
"Well...there's more to it than that. And I'm fairly sure that I'm not carrying Shadow's Eevees."  
  
☆☆☆  
  
Lily waited patently for Shadow's return. Night Rose's question if Lily was carrying Shadow's Eevees had caught her off guard. While she felt that she could trust Night Rose almost as much as she trusted Shadow, Lily hadn't told her why she was sure that she and Shadow weren't expecting an Eevees. She was terrified what would happened to her and Shadow if Midnight found out that Shadow hadn't mated with her. She knew that she had to make this right. She had to let Shadow physically claim her.  
  
"Lily?" came Shadow's voice.  
  
She turned to look at him.  
  
"Dinner's ready," she said getting up.  
  
"You are the best cook," Shadow said.  
  
Lily didn't say anything.  
  
"Are you alright? You're usually talkative at dinner."  
  
Lily looked up at him.  
  
"I've been here a month and in all that time you've been nothing but kind to me. Shadow, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Lily."  
  
The two nuzzled each other.  
  
☆☆☆  
  
Lily woke up to a warm and sunny day. As an Espeon, she loved sunny day but the day could be cold and rainy for all she cared. It had been two weeks since she and Shadow became mates in more than just name and she couldn't be happier. Shadow had left for the day; as Midnight's second, he was the one who really ran the clan. Lily got up and stretched. Suddenly, she became dizzy.  
  
"That was strange," she said once the dizziness passed.  
  
"Lily," Night Rose said coming into the den as Lily entered the main chamber.  
  
Night Rose (along with a good chunk of her friends) had become Lily's unofficial helpers. They all liked Lily. She told them stories about her family and friends outside of the forest and was always there to talk to them.  
  
"Ready to go?" Lily asked.  
  
Shadow had managed to negotiate with Midnight to give Lily more freedom which Midnight agreed to. Lily and Night Rose went to gather supplies in to forest. However, Lily kept feeling sick and dizzy the entire time. Something was wrong and she had an idea what it was.  
  
☆☆☆  
  
Lily looked down at the potion trying to process what it told her.  
  
"Lily!" Shadow called. "Are you home?"  
  
"I'm here," Lily said getting up and going into the main chamber.  
  
Shadow nuzzled her affectionally.  
  
"Shadow, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What's wrong, Lily?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Lily took a deep breath. There was no turning back now. She laid one of her dainty paws on his bigger one. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
